


The First Encounter

by NekoFairy (TricksterPanda)



Series: Demonstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - High School, Demon Caliborn, Demon Hunters, Demon Serkets, Demons, Demonstuck, F/F, F/M, Hierarchy, High School, M/M, School, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterPanda/pseuds/NekoFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Egbert and his family just moved to the town Skaia. They live a completely normal life. The kids go to highschool and the father goes to a boring office job. The only thing is: it's a lie.</p><p>The truth: The family is part of the Demon Hunter Society -Skaia branch- and are one of the best. Now, John and Jane have to learn all the new rules and deal with all new demons. Though, they may find these demons more troublesome, especially the blonde ones. Will they be able to fulfill their duties as demon hunters? Or will the turn on their own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving In

==> Be the just moved in boy

You unpack the last of your stuff into the small worn dresser. It matches the bed frame and desk, which are also terribly worn out. All the furniture is a light colored wood, which goes well with your dark blue walls. The floor is darker with a small blue rug lying between the bathroom door and the bed.

You haven't been in this room since you’re grandmother died. Your father kept it as a safe house in case any of the demons found you. You never had to use it and you still don’t. The only reason your family moved into the house was because your father was sent to the Skaia Demon Hunting Society or SDHS. Of course, the public thinks it's Skaia Dad Harlequin Society. 

The fake group was for dads who were street performers, clowns, and so on. Unfortunately, that meant that harlequins invading every crevice of the house. You absolutely hate them, but they make good weapons. All of them were made with minerals demons can’t stand and your father even had them blessed- just in case.

“John, are you almost done yet? We have to get to school!” Your sister Jane yells from downstairs and you hurry and get all of your things together. You take your retractable hammer in case you get attacked and shove it into your pocket. It looks like an inhaler and since SDHS’s doctor said you asthma- as if- you can carry it around. Now, if only the school wasn’t so fucking strict on things it would be a lot easier to be stocked with demon hunting items

“John!” You sigh and walk downstairs to be assaulted with at least five different smells. Bacon, eggs, cinnamon toast, chicken, and of course, cake. The chicken was for lunch and the cake was probably made from boredom. Your family makes at least five cakes a day- ten on holidays- and you can’t stand it. You walk into the kitchen to see your father plating the food and Jane reading a book.

“Why do we have to go to school again?” You sit down and start eating your breakfast. Jane does the same, but stops to watch your father’s reaction. He just sighs and looks at you.

“Because, the SDHS says the teenagers have to go to school to look more normal. You only have two more years of this and then you can do whatever. They may make you go to college though, so you can have a good job.” You roll your eyes at the mention of a job. The society gave their hunters a job in one of the many fake companies. They get paid more than normal for doing nothing, but kill. Well, sometimes torture, but not often.

“Couldn’t we at least wait a week after moving? I mean we just got here two days ago.” Jane finished her meal and stood up to go to the living room. Your father leaned closer and you ate a fork full of eggs.

“We can’t afford to wait that long. It’s not only for the appearance, but it helps to have more kids in school. That way we have more people to look for demons inside the school. Didn’t you see the newsletter. Five demons were teaching elementary students for five years. The only thing that stopped them was a specialist just so happened to sub there.” You finished your plate and stand up.

“Okay, but I’m not happy about this.” He laughs and you walk out yelling and ‘I love you” back into the kitchen. You hear something like, I love you too and be safe, before leaving to catch the bus. You didn’t drive, since it would give you more opportunity to catch demons. You doubt demons would ride the bus to school though.

You walk to the bus stop and see at least fifteen kids waiting. Who knew this many teenagers didn’t drive? You get closer and a tall, slender girl with wild hair jogs up to you. She gives you a big smile and hugs you both.

“You must be John Egbert and Jane Crocker right? I’m Nepeta Leijon and that girl over there is my sister Meulin. She doesn’t talk much though.” You’ve heard of the Leijon family before. They specialize in demon tracking, even though the oldest girl is deaf. You remember reading about the girls. Nepeta is a year younger than you- sixteen- and Meulin is eighteen like Jane. 

“That’s us. Is it just us at the school?” Of course, Jane goes straight to business. Nepeta doesn’t seem to mind though and shakes her head.

“No, of course not! The Skaia branch is the biggest afterall, so there are a lot more families. We have a few, but I don’t talk to a lot of them. I only talk to the good ones. Let’s see: Equius Zahhak, Karkat Vantas, Eridan and Cronus Ampora, and Feferi Peixes. Her sister did go to our school, but she graduated early.”

“They let you do that?” You smile as she nods, but Jane slaps your shoulder

“Dad doesn’t.” You frown and grumble a little earning a laugh from both girls. You sit and listen to them talk for ten more minutes- so many cat puns- before the bus arrives and everyone piles on. You sit in the middle at the emergency exit and start to pull out your cell phone to play a game, but someone sits beside you almost knocking it your of your hands.

You look to see a girl on her cell phone listening to the other person. She has choppy black hair and is a few tones darker than you. Though, almost everyone is darker than you. She looks at you and raised an eyebrow.

“May I help you?” You look at her uninterested and shrug.

“You sat here, so you tell me.” She smiles and hangs up the phone.

“Well, you seem interesting. More so than my ex anyways.” You don’t understand what she means, but you just shrug it off.

“Other than the fact that I’m new there’s nothing interesting about me.” She smirks and the bus starts to move. She gets a text and checks it before rolling her eyes and dropping the phone into her bag. “Ex?”

“Sister.” You turn to look at Jane, who is talking to Nepeta and another girl. Though, she keeps looking at you and your seat partner. Glaring is a closer word to what she’s doing to the girl though.

“I understand completely. She go to school?” She shakes her head.

“No, thank god! I could not handle it when she did. She graduated two years ago and is already almost out of college. She likes to get ahead of things. I’m more of a relaxed girl and that causes fights between us a lot. I’m Vriska by the way.”

“John. So, what does your parents think about the two of your fighting like that?” She frowned for a second before shrugging.

“I don’t know. Father left when I was one and my mom died a few years ago.” You nod slightly and lean back to get a better look of her.

“Sorry about that.” She shrugs.

“It isn’t something to worry about now. It was like forever ago.” She smirked a little and you nod. Of course, a normal human would take that as a joke, but you’re not normal. You can’t really do anything now though.

“So, you seem pretty popular around here. Or at least, you look like you would be.” She nods and flips her hair a little.

“Of course I am! I’m a Serket and no one can beat them.” You take a note of her name and continue.

“So, how long have you been at this school?” She looks at you for a second before answering.

“Three years. I’m a junior now, you?”

“Same. Are there a lot of cool people here? Like, who do you hang out with? I bet they would be cool.” She narrows her eyes a little and thinks about it for a while.

“Just regular old people, you know?” You grin and she smirks before the bus stops. She waves as she walks down the aisle and out of the bus. You watch and she quickly goes to a shorter girl with red glasses and a cane. You feel a hand on your shoulder and look to see a boy with almost white hair and red eyes.

“Don’t worry about Vriska. She’s already being monitored.” You look around and see there are only a few people on the bus and the two of you are far from them. Jane is with Nepeta outside and you get up to walk out.

“Who are you?”

“Karkat.” He walks away quickly and walks up to a tall boy with wild black hair. They walk into the building and you quickly get off the bus to meet up with the girls.

“So, you met Karkitty?” Nepeta smiled and you nod. Soon, the bell rings and everyone goes inside. Jane and you have to go to the office and you spend two hours there. Finally, you get your schedules, but they let you both hang out until lunch. You end up sitting with Nepeta and her friends, which happen to be the rest of the hunters. You can’t help but notice that Karkat is sitting with the boy, who actually looks like a clown, Vriska and the cane girl.

“Why does he sit with her if he knows about her? Why is nobody doing anything about her?”

“Karcrab is friends with Gamzee and Terezi. Terezi hangs out with Vriska and Gamzee hangs out with Vriska’s friend, Tavros. So, he goes with them to protect them. We can’t do anything aboat her, because she’s a Serket. If she said anything aboat no one can beat them it’s sort of true. The Serkets are a royal demon family and killing her would result in a war. Same with her sister, Aranea. We just watch and make sure nothing happens.”

“That sort of sucks. I mean, what’s the point of finding demons if you can’t do anything about them?” Feferi just shrugs and starts combing her brown and pink hair.

“It’s not about killing, but about protecting. If we have the strength to do that, then we don’t have to kill.” You glance at Jane, who just shrugs. At the last location it was either kill or be killed. Now, it was protect and watch the demons, because they’re high ranked. You’re sure your father has personally killed several high ranked demons. 

“It’s not that they’re not doing anything, but they’re planning.” Eridan stops to take a drink of his soda and his brother finishes for him.

“It’s true. We can’t do anything about her now, but after they have a plan we’re going to attack. That’s why they’re getting all the a-class hunters here. This is the hotspot for high ranked demons and they’re planning to get rid of them all.” You look over to see Vriska tense up and glance over at you.

“Should we be talking about this here?” Everyone looks at each other and shrugs.

“It’s not like she has anything to worry about. Her mother taught them one thing: Never trust. She won’t tell any other demon, because that would mean a bigger chance of danger for her. Hell, she may not even tell her sister.” You look back, but see that only Terezi and Karkat are at the table now. You just nod in response and continue the conversation.

The rest of the day was boring. You went to Math, Gym, English, and Theater. You only joined for the improv, but you’re sort of liking acting too. You do it enough in your life, so you’re pretty damn good too. 

After school, your father picked you up and you went home. You got online and saw several friend requests. You accept them one after another and see that Vriska added you. You accept and start searching her profile. You start writing everything that you think you would need:

Name- Vriska Serket  
Birthday - 8-8-1988  
Works- LOMAT Resteraunt  
Lives- Derse (Just outside of Skaia)  
Relationships - Aranea Serket (sister), Terezi (sister / fake)  
Likes: Spiders, Parties

Your father calls you down, so you quickly put the information into a folder and run down the stairs. You find Jane and your father setting up harlequin statues and your grandmother’s yearn. You managed to convince him to keep your grandfather hidden away, since most people don’t keep stuffed family members in the living room. You didn’t say anything about your grandmother, since it was normal to have that in a living room. 

“What did you need?” Your father placed a statue on the shelf and turned to you, though Jane kept setting the shelves up. He walked over to the desk and handed you a schedule. You see the title is one of the fake meeting ones and you sigh. They really weren’t giving you time to adjust at all.

“The society has already enlisted you two in training and may have a few jobs for you already. Apparently, you both made a good impression today with one of the hunters.” You look at Jane, who is equally clueless. Luckily, your father sees this and explains. “The principal. Ms. Calliope Cherub is one of the head hunters.”

“Cherub? Like the demon?” Jane walked over and took her schedule while asking. She sat down and read it as if she didn’t even ask anything.

“Yes. Her brother was turned into a demon a few years back, but it didn’t stop her from killing them. Her goal is to kill her brother, though I don’t think she can. She is rather hard to figure out though.”

“So, our principal is also the one in charge of our training schedules? So, she basically controls us.” Your father took a moment and nodded. You sigh and walk back into your room and throw yourself onto the bed. You look at the schedule again and try and figure the code out:

SDHD

Monday-Friday  
8pm-1am: Group Dinner (training)  
Saturday-Sunday  
Anytime: Volunteer Day (on-call)

You sigh and put the paper into your school folder. You were used to not sleeping at all, but you hated only having three or four hours between events. Not only that, but now you may not even have a break. Volunteer Day meant you had to be close to the base all day. You had driven passed it and the only thing close was a library, gym, and a few boring looking stores. You hated “volunteering” on weekends.

“Dinner is ready!” You wake up to Jane’s yelling and see it’s already six. You must have fallen asleep while reading the schedule. You walk downstairs to see Jane alone in the kitchen.

“Where’s dad?” You sit down in your spot, which is shown by the dark blue dishes. Jane sits in front of her lighter dishes and smiles at you. You see she put a plate in the microwave and sigh.

“They called a meeting. They want dad to get caught up with all the demons in town and what to do if he sees one. They have different rules, since this is a more active town. They also gave me a job tonight.” You look up and she smiles again. “I’ll only be gone for a few hours. They just want me to search for any demons near me. I don’t need backup, so don’t ask. I’m not allowed to approach them if I see them, just ignore them or walk away. It’s a easy job, but required when moving.”

“Then why can’t I ever do it? We’ve moved three times and I haven’t done it once.” She sighed and you just eat more of your chicken.

“You’re only seventeen. I didn’t do it until I was eighteen last time. Once you’re of age you’ll do it. Don’t-”

“Don’t worry. They trust you and you’ll get your chance and blah blah blah.” She sighs and finishes her meal. You feel a little bad, but you’ve gotten that speech too many times.

“I’m going to go get ready. I’ll let you know when I’m leaving.” You nod and finish eating. Jane comes back when you’re almost done washing the dishes. She’s wearing her regular shirt and skirt. Her black hair looks a little bit messier than usual, but it’s too short to change. She has her special glasses and ear piece. The society made sure anyone with impairments, like glasses, could still hunt. That’s why we all had special break-proof glasses. Jane only wore hers when she went on jobs though. You still don’t understand why.

“See you later.” She hugs you and walks out the door. You yawn a little and move to the couch to watch a movie. You decide on one of the stupid love movies, since nothing else was one, and lay down on the couch.


	2. Roxy Lalonde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane is told to patrol the town and finds a certain blonde demon at a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
>  Induced Sex (Demon drug?)

You walk out of your house and into the yard. It's already dark, but you're sure it's because of the clouds. You take a moment to adjust to the colder weather before beginning your patrol. 

To anyone regular it would look like someone taking a walk or maybe a teenager coming home late. That's just what they taught you to look like. 

Really, you're searching every house for clues of demons. Only the simple things like burnt grass, no animals -wild included- and the obvious plants they use for healing and such. So far you find nothing so you decide to go out of the neighborhood. You need to buy a few things anyways afterwards. 

You don't see anyone outside and the only demon you see are upside down crosses and pentagrams spray painted onto the the wall. You can tell it was made by some idiot who was either goofing around or showing off. You see that a lot. 

You keep walking and hear faint music. You decide to follow and find yourself in front of a warehouse. The windows are full of changing colors and there are several people hanging outside. You have a feeling about it and fix yourself up. Little before walking in. 

There are at least a hundred people if not more. They're all dancing or talking and several have taken some kind of drug. You sigh and walk around a little until you see a group of people in the corner. 

You see a girl who looks similar to Vriksa, but with short hair. She's talking to a blonde boy with anime shades. There are a few others, but you're more concerned with what's around their necks- moonstone. 

Moonstone is one of the major demon power stones along with sunstone and bloodstone. A long time ago some powerful hybrid demon hunter put a spell to make sure no demon could get these stones. Which meant they either got a hybrid to take the spell off or worse, a wizard. 

The Vriska look-a-like turned to you and whispered something. The rest soon glared at you and you decide to walk away before they approach. Vriska must have already told them about you and John. That meant you really couldn't home for now. 

You walk out of the party and walk farther from your house. You don't see her coming, but you hear the steps. It's almost like a mouse walking, but you can tell the difference. 

The girl appears in front of you and you back against the wall. It doesn't look like a good angle, but it stops demons from sneaking up. Plus, you know how to get the advantage. 

"Why'd you leave?" She sounds drunk and you can smell alcohol. She ran a hand threw her blonde hair and smiled. If you weren't trained you would have thought she was a human. 

"It's lame. I'm just gonna walk around a little and go home." She walked a little closer. 

"Want some company?" She leaned closer and put her hands on both sides of you. You don't respond and she looks you up and down. 

"May I please leave? I like being alone." She runs a hand down your side and you can't help but shiver a little. You smell something sweet and start feeling a little, well, attracted to the demon. 

"You don't look like you wanna leave. In fact-" she pressed against you- "you look like you wanna have some fun together." She pulls you down with her on top and grinds into a little. You moan a little and she smirks. "See?"

She kisses your neck and rubs your thighs softly, which earns a few soft pants. Why the hell are you so excited? She digs her nails into your rear and you forget everything and moan. 

She keeps pleasing you in different ways and soon your panting and leaning against the wall with all your support. You open your eyes and see something wipe behind her and look closer. A tail. You look back at her and see the signs. The girl is a succubus, which makes sense. 

You push her off and slowly stand up. It's hard though, since your legs feel like jello. She glares at you and her tail wraps around her leg. 

"Ugh damn tail! Always ruining my fun." She huffs and you pull out your weapon, a fork shaped spear. "A trident? Really?"

She walks closer and you wave it to hit her slightly. She hisses in pain and backs away. Her arm has a small line burnt into it and you smile. 

"Moonstone. Great when not in the hands of your kind." She smirks and backs away more. 

"I'll see you again Janey. I wanna finish are fun." You blush and she walks away. You watch as she meets up with the anime demon and run off. You quickly walk home and slam the door. John jumps up and looks at you. 

"What?" You're confused by that and look down to see your shirt unbuttoned a little and your skirt crooked. You grumbled and fix it before sitting next to him. 

"Succubus." He tries not to laugh and you just glare. "It's not funny John. You can be affected too."

"Oh no, a hot girl will have sex with me. I'm so scared."

"Hahaha. A demon girl will have sex with you and make you one of her many lovers and puppets. So funny." His face pales and he looks away. You sigh and get up to leave. "Good night."

"Night." You walk up to your room and plop onto the bed. It's been a long day and you've had your first encounter with the local demons and a succubus. You sigh and soon sleep overtakes you.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it know that I've already written more of this story and plan to write several based in this universe!
> 
> I update this story every two weeks. If you want to read any of my other stories I also have when they update on my profile. Thanks c:


End file.
